la tripulacion pitufina
by pitufotontin
Summary: cuando algunos pitufos se pierden en una isla , se encuentran un grupo de pitufos hembras
1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquier otro en la aldea, filósofo estaba como de costumbre, en el laboratorio de Papa pitufo

Filosofo: te lo digo papa pitufo, tengo una guía completa de navegación y experiencia en mar abierto , si quieres te leo mi guía completa de "navegación y barcos con pitufo filosofo" escrita por pitufo filosofo, en dedicatoria a pitufo filosofo , inspirada en toda la experiencia y sabiduría de pitufo filosofo , ya que pitufo filosofo, el más brillante , sabio e inteligente de todos los pitufos…..

Papa pitufo: ¡SI FILOSOFO! ¡Puedes dirigir el SSPitufo!, ¡pero déjame dormir! ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!

Filosofo: ¡gracias papa pitufo! ¡No te decepcionare! ¡Te prometo que dirigiré con…

Papa pitufo: ¡BUENAS NOCHES FILÓSOFO!

Filosofo: buenas noches papa pitufo

(Al día siguiente)

El grupo de pitufos estaban en la orilla de una isla junto a unos restos de madera, la mayoría miraba a filósofo de manera no muy agradable

Filosofo: pitufos, no me miren así

Genio: te lo dije, millones de veces filosofo, ¡no dejes solo el timón! ¡y te pusiste a leer tus porquerías!

Filosofo: pero genio, no te enojes, yo también tengo que dormir

Fortachón: ¿y no se te ocurrió pedirle a alguien más que manejara mientras dormías?

Filosofo: bueno, no creí que ninguno de ustedes tuviera la experiencia de manejar un barco bien

Todos: ¡tu tampoco!

Filosofo: ¿no estaban quejándose de cómo conducía? Dijeron que los llevaba en círculos

Pitufina: en primera, lo estabas haciendo y en segunda, preferiría marearme en círculos, que estar aquí ¡EN UNA ISLA DECIERTA!

Vanidoso: esto no me sienta bien, mi pobre piel se va a secar

Genio: pero ya, regañar a filosofo no nos sacara de aquí, debemos encontrar comida y reparar el barco que ALGUIEN, QUE NO MENCIONARE…

Nadie: (simula tos) ejem ..Filósofo, habla de filósofo

Genio: estrello contra unas rocas

Pitufina: ya lo oyeron, separémonos y a buscar comida, genio se queda a revisar el barco

Genio: aunque no creo que pueda hacerlo rápido, está bastante dañado

Filosofo se recostó en la arena

Filosofo: ustedes vayan a recolectar y yo me quedare a descansar un poco

Fortachón: ¡filosofo! ¡Tu...

Pitufina: fortachón, si se queda aquí, no lo tendremos atrás de nosotros hablándonos de sus pitufadas

Fortachón: ¿sabes que filosofo? , creo que, mereces descansar

Filosofo: gracias por su comprensión

Tontín: oye nadie, ¿crees que haya alguien más aquí?

Nadie: no lo sé, pero podría ayudarnos

Soñador: espero que genio pueda reparar el sspitufo , se veía bastante dañado

Pitufina: no te preocupes soñador, son pocas cosas las que no puede hacer genio

Fortachón: lo malo es que no tiene sus herramientas

Pitufina: no seas pesimista, el lo hará, ¿verdad vanidoso? ¿Vanidoso?

Todos voltearon para todos lados

Nadie: no esta

Tontín: ¿para donde habrá ido?

Vanidoso: este bosque es tan desierto, si no encuentro nada que comer, perderé la vitalidad de mi bello rostro

Escucho una voz de mujer

"si hubiéramos hecho lo que dije, estaríamos en la convención de brujas, pero no, teníamos que hacer lo que quería el niño, visitar una apestosa isla, solo para ver una apestosa catarata….

"blah, blah, blah, quejarte es lo único que sabes hacer"

Vanidoso: se oyen como chicas

Se adentro más en el bosque y encontró unas pequeñas huertas

Vanidoso: ¡comida!

Corrió hacia unas cajas y cargo una

Vanidoso: esto es muy pesado

Dio un paso y tropezó con una cuerda

Vanidoso: ¿Quién pone cuerdas y para qué?

Un dardo le cayó en el cuello

Vanidoso: oh ou

Genio: me separo de ustedes unos minutos y resulta que pierden a vanidoso

Fortachón: no se perdió, el burro nunca llama la atención

Pitufina: esperen, creó que estas son sus huellas

Tontín: ¿no sienten que alguien los observa?

Filosofo: ay tontín, no seas tonto, ¿Quién podría….

No acabo de hablar cuando un dardo tranquilizante le cayó en la cabeza

Tontín: ¡filo!

Fortachón: ¡AL FIN!

Pitufina: no es gracioso

Genio: ¡agáchense!

Una lluvia de dardos los ataco

Fortachón: ¿Quién está ahí?

Pitufina: ¡no te levantes!

Uno por uno les fue cayendo los dardos haciéndolos dormir


	2. Chapter 2, en el barco

fortachon: (se soba la cabeza) ay, ¿que paso?

se para y ve que estan en una celda con dos camitas  
fortachon: ¿pero donde estamos?

"cinco minutos mas mama,no quiero ir a la escuela"

fortachon: ¿genio?

el mencionado estaba en la otra camilla ,dormido

fortachon: genio, genio ¡despierta!

genio: (dormido) ¿que genio?

fortachon agarro una almohada y lo golpeo con ella

genio: ¡AU! ¿que te pasa?

fortachon: levantate fodongo,tenemos que salir

genio: si esto es ahora , que sera si llega a tener hijos

fortachon: ¿y los demas? ¿donde estan?

"aqui"

fortachon: ¿pitufina? ¿donde estas? te escucho,pero no te veo

pitufina: estoy en la celda de al lado, atras de la pared , vanidoso esta conmigo

"lo siento"

pitufina: tiene complejo de culpa , siente que es el responsable que hayamos acabado aqui

fortachon: tal vez porque fue su culpa

pitufina: callate , ¿que hay de tontin,nadie,soñador y filosofo?

genio: deben estar en otra celda

pitufina: me compadesco de quien le toque celda con filosofo

fortachon: ¿como saldremos de aqui?

vanidoso: creo que hay una ventanilla por aqui , ¡que tontos! , la dejaron abierta

pitufina: vanidoso , creo que no deberias..

vanidoso: ¿que esperas?

se subio hasta donde estaba la ventanilla y se oyo el sonido de salpicar agua

vanidoso: ¡ESTO ES UN BARCO!

pitufina se asomo por la ventanilla

pitufina: ¿estas bien?

vanidoso: (agarrado a la madera del barco) si, no es tan malo,puedo ver mi reflejo en el agua

pitufina: no te vayas a soltar

vanidoso: ¿porque habria de hacerlo?

pitufina: chicos,tenemos que ayudarlo

fortachon: pero podriamos estar aqui horas, tal vez dias si...

genio: somos libres

fortachon: ¿como tu...

genio: force la cerradura

fortachon: ¿para que pregunte?

salieron y abrieron la de pitufina

pitufina: no te muevas vanidoso , iremos a buscar una salida

vanidoso: ¡no tarden mucho!

genio: vamos, sera dificil movernos,es de noche

los tres salieron arrastrandose por el calabozo

genio; encontre unas escaleras

subieron del sotano hacia lo que parecia un pasillo

genio: que barco tan grande

fortachon: shh,escuche algo

se escondieron tras unas cajas

genio: suena como a alguien caminando

fortachon: ¡callate tarado! ¡te oira!

una pitufina hembra, de pijama blanca , cabello negro y largo ,camino hacia una habitacion que tenia una mesa , se sento en una sillita y saco una pulsera que tenia un dije con una "f" de plata , solo se quedo mirandola por un buen rato y acariciandola con los dedos

fortachon: ¿tendra algo esa pulsera?

genio: ¿como puedes ser tan idiota?

fortachon: ¿que dije?

genio: ¡es una pitufina! ¡una real! ¡un pitufo hembra!

fortachon: ahhh,un pitufo hembr..¡UN PITUFO HEMBRA!

pitufina pelinegra: ¿quien anda ahi?

genio: felicidades genio

pitufina: muevanse con cuidado

la pitufina se acerco a donde estaban escondidos

fortachon: ahi viene

la chica seguia caminando hacia ellos

pitufina: fortachon ¿estas nervioso?

fortachon: no ¿que te hace pensarlo?

pitufina: tal vez porque me estas apretando la mano y me la vas a romper

ella estaba mas cerca de ellos cuando

"¡no estan!"

pitufina pelinegra; ¿como dices?

el dueño de la otra voz era un pitufo varon , de pijama azul

pitufo: fui a ver si estaban bien, les lleve comida , y la chica , el gordo

fortachon: (en bajo) robusto!

pitufo: el rarito y genio , ¡no estaban! la reja estaba abierta , ¡hay que buscarlos! les puede pasar algo

pitufina pelinegra: lo bueno es que si salieron por la puerta,significa que no son tan babosos como para aventarse por la ventanilla

fortachon: la ironia


	3. Chapter 3, la sirena

pitufo: debemos encontarlos, pero ya

pitufina pelinegra: antes que despierte la gorda

pitufo: ¡oye! ¡no le digas gorda!

pitufina pelinegra: bueno,bueno, llenita

pitufo: vale

se separaron en lados opuestos del pasillo

genio: estubo cerca

fortachon: hay que encontrar una salida

pitufina: no sin antes sacar a los demas

fortachon: bien,yo busco a los demas , genio busca la salida y un bote

pitufina: y yo que?

fortachon: tu te quedas aqui escondida

pitufina: no quiero hacer eso

fortachon: ni modo,ya lo dije , vamos genio

genio: lo siento pitufina

se levantaron dejandola escondida detras de las cajas

pitufina: ¿y que quieren que haga? ¿tomar te?

-

(unos pocos minutos despues)

fortachon: bien genio, muevete con cuidado,tu te vas por alla y yo...¿que haces?

genio: (estaba mirando para todos lados un palo en sus manos) ¿que? estamos vagando como agentes secretos,queria darle algo de estilo

fortachon: ¿agentes se...¡solo busca como salir de este barco! , te veo mas tarde

genio: ¿sabes? en una pelicula , tu serias el cascarabias que se muere al final

fortachon: y tu el que se muere primero

genio: no , yo seria el protagonista superguapo y superlisto que tu al principio desprecias al principio,pero despues te das cuenta de que soy mas de lo que aparento y al final te sacrificas por mi

fortachon: yo no me sacrificaria por ti , por tontin tal vez,pero tu te puedes cuidar solo , si alguien va a sacrificarse ese seras tu

genio: estas celoso porque yo seria el que gana a la chica bonita que siempre amaste pero nunca te correspondio

fortachon: ¿que chica? ¿mi hermana? ¿o tu novia pescado?

genio: eso no importa , te vas a morir y punto , alegrate,soñador,que seguro es el que muere primero,te hara compañia

fortachon: yo siempre crei que el primero en morirse seria filosofo

genio: no , filosofo viene siendo el que nos traiciona y se va con los malos

fortachon: claro,¿como no pense en eso? ¿y vanidoso?

genio: si filosofo es el traidor,vanidoso en todo caso es el tonto que causa problemas , tontin es el subestimado que al final resulta el mas util y nadie es el que no conocen ni en su casa

(a un metro de ahi)

pitufo: ¿no se supone que los debemos capturar?

pitufina pelinegra: (riendose) espera,esto esta muy bueno

pitufo: se pelean mas que fuerte y tu por la toalla del baño 

(de vuelta con genio y fortachon)

genio: no,marina seria la novia que yo deje para venir a pelear

fortachon: ¿que yo no puedo tener novia? ¡soy un personaje importante!

genio: pero estas re-feo

fortachon: ¿y? los feos tambien merecemos amor

genio: bueno ¿pitufina?

fortachon: no,si me pones nada mas esa opcion,mejor dejame solo

genio: eso era lo que queria desde el principio

fortachon: pero yo..¿QUE PITUFIRAYOS HACEMOS? ¿NO IBAMOS A BUSCAR A LOS OTROS Y UN BOTE?

genio: es cierto, vaya que conversacion tan larga y tan ridicula

fortachon: tu la empezaste

genio: no tu la hiciste

fortachon: no tu la...

pitufo: ¿saben? me encantaria verlos continuar su tonta charla,pero creo que ya tube suficiente por hoy

genio: retiro lo dicho,tu moriras primero

pitufina pelinegra: no es necesario continuar con violencia,solo dirijanse en silencio a su celda,en la mañana les conseguiremos algo mejor

pitufo: nada personal,no queremos que despierten a las demas

fortachon: no les tenemos miedo, ¿que nos van a hacer?

se trono los dedos y los agito en el aire

pitufo: yo no lo haria si fuera tu

fortachon: ¿y quien me detendra?

pitufo: bien,tu lo pediste

fortachon le lanzo un golpe en la cara , a lo que el otro le agarro la muñeca , se la giro y le llevo el brazo detras de la espalda

pitufo: yo te dije que no te lo recomendaba

fortachon: ¡sueltame!

pitufo: ¡no hasta que te calmes!

pitufina pelinegra: pitufo ¡genio escapo!

pitufo: ¡pues no te quedes ahi habil! ¡ve por el! yo seguire sujetando a este

-

( con genio)

genio subio unas escaleras y llego a la cubierta del barco

genio: ¿cuantos viviran aqui? es enorme

"genio...

genio: ¿quien me hablo?

"genio,asomate a la orilla del barco"

el pitufo obedecio

genio: ma..marina?

la sirena estaba asomada en el mar , siguiendo el barco

marina: ven conmigo genio

genio: si , lo hare,pero...tengo que ayudar a los otros primero

marina: crei...que querias venir conmigo

genio: ¡si quiero! ¡espera ahi!

marina: ¿te alejaras? ¿porque?

genio: no desesperes,vuelvo en un momento

marina: (empieza a llorar) ¿porque no quieres venir? ¿ya no me amas? ¿ ni un abrazo me das?

genio: nonono, mira ya voy

se empezo a deslizar por el borde del barco hacia abajo

"¡genio! ¿que haces?"

genio: ¡voy con mi novia!

habil: genio, ¡ven aca! ¡deja de bajar!

genio: ¡nunca!

habil: ¡no seas tonto! ¡es una sirena!

genio: ¡lo se!

siguió bajando hasta llegar con su amada

-

(con fortachon)

pitufo seguia presionando a fortachon boca abajo contra el suelo

pitufo: tengo toda la noche , no acabara hasta que te calmes y escuches

fortachon: ¡no voy a escucharte! ¡eres un pirata!

pitufo: ofende que uses ese termino como despectivo,en realidad es un orgullo

fortachon: sueltame o...¿QUE NO TE DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS ALLA?

pitufina: (con un palo en la mano) me parecio oirte gritar

fortachon: ¡asi que si entro en el hocico de un tigre! ¡ahi vas tu detras!

pitufo: se mas gentil con la dama

solto a fortachon no sin antes añadirle presion con su pie en la espalda

pitufo: señorita,finalmente alguien decesnte que sepa esc...

no termino de hablar cuando la señorita descente le dio un puñetazo en la cara y quedo en el suelo

fortachon: (levantandose) no esperaba que hicieras eso

pitufina: yo tampoco

-

(otra vez en al cubierta)

genio intentaba llegar con marina,luchando por liberarse de la pitufina que lo agarraba por detras

genio: ¡dejame ir bruja!

habil: ¡no es lo que parece genio!

genio: ¡creo que conozco muy bien a mi novia!

siguieron luchando

marina: genio,¿estas con ella?

genio: ¡no! ¡nisiquiera es linda!

la volteo a ver

genio: bueno,si es bonita,pero yo solo te amo a ti

habil: ¡genio no!

marina tomo de la mano a genio y las dos chicas lo jalaron para lados opuestos

marina: ¡sueltalo malvada!

habil: (saca una navaja) ¡dejalo ir o te apuñalo con esto!

genio: ¡NOO! ¡NO LA MATARAS!

habil jalo a genio pero marina la agarro del pie y la hundio

genio: ¡marina!

las dos estaban en el agua , habil le iba a clavar el puñal cuando marina se transformo en un pitufo de 100 años con chaleco gris

genio: no puede ser

"habil,¿no me mataras o si?

habil: no eres real,te matare

"¿porque? ya me olvidaste?, lo supuse"

habil: yo...yo no...

genio: ella me queria salvar, esa cosa no era marina...

habil: no..te...¡NO!

le intento clavar la navaja en el hombro y el animal se transformo en una sirena de piel verde y rubia , se la intento llevar hacia abajo

genio: ¡dejala ir moustro!

habil: ¡aun sigues con eso!

genio: ¡a la otra!

habil: ahh bueno

genio le lanzo un pedazo de madera a la sirena,lo que hizo que esta soltara a la pitufina

genio: ¡toma mi mano habil!

con ayuda de una cuerda,empezaron a escalar hacia arriba , pero la sirena volvio a agarrar a habil y tiro de ella hacia abajo

genio: ¡no te sueltes!

habil: ¿porque lo haria?

empezaron a llegar mas sirenas que los intentaron agarrar a los dos

habil: ¡dejame ir genio! ¡salvate tu!

genio: claro que no

despues de que las sirenas la arrastraran al agua, se oyeron unos disparos y a una sirena se desmayo con balazos en la cabeza

genio miro para arriba a una pitufina parada en el borde con una pistola en la mano, se veia igual a habil,pero su cabello era mas corto

"¿alguien mas quiere un pedazo de mi?

las sirenas se apanicaron y huyeron

genio saco a habil del agua y la cuerda de su cintura se subio , fortachon habia tirado de ella

fortachon: ¿no te puedo dejar ni cinco minutos? ¿quien es el que muere primero ahora?

genio: (jadeando) ¿estas bien?

habil: (tambien agotada) si...soy habil

genio: y yo soy...idiota

fortachon: nadie discute eso

pitufina: ¿que haremos contigo genio?

la pitufina que disparo se paro enfrente de ellos?

"tienen 5 minutos para explicarme porque cuando me levante para ir al baño, encontre a pitufo descontado"

fortachon: (a pitufina) eres buena

pitufina: gracias

habil: ella es mi hermana mayor,fuerte, es la tercera en comando , no le gustan las sirenas

pitufina: no esta mal,¿verdad fortachon?

fortachon: ni siquiera lo pienses linda


	4. Chapter 4, el alma gemela de fortachon,

a la mañana siguiente :

fortachon: ¿alguien sabe porque volvimos a las celdas?

genio: dicen que no habia cuartos disponibles

pitufina: aunque fue muy amable de su parte poner estas sabanas

fortachon: pero la mia esta horrenda, es rosa y tiene corazoncitos , florecitas,conejitos , ¿es de una niña pequeña o que?

pitufina: creo que te ves presioso con ella

fortachon: hehe,me rio tanto

"se escucho el sonido de una trompeta"

genio: ¿que es eso? ¡no es tan tarde!

pitufina: son como las cinco de la mañana

se oyo por el altavoz "ATENCION HOLGAZANAS, ES DIA DE ENTRANAMIENTO,ASI QUE MUEVAN SUS DEBILUCHOS CUARTOS TRACEROS HASTA LA CUBIERTA, ¡AHORA! "

fortachon: con temor a equivocarme diria que esa es la voz de la cihca que le disparo a las sirenas ayer

genio: fuerte ¿no?

fortachon: me tiene sin cuidado, levantence,debemos encontrar a tontin,nadie y soñador

pitufina: y a filosofo

fortachon: ¿porque?

genio le dio un sape al pasar por su lado

fortachon: ¿y yo soy el brabucon?

subieron hacia la cubierta y vieron varias pitufinas formadas , fuerte, solo que en vez de la pijama , tenia vestido blanco con mallones abajo , se podia ver que tenia tres corazones tatuados en cada brazo y su pelo estaba agarrado en cola de caballo , estaba caminando mirandolas

fuertes: mas les vale que pasen esto señoritas , somos piratas,pero eso no nos permite descuidar la higiene personal

habil: ¿entonces porque no te pones desodorante?

fuerte: cierra la boca

habil tenia overol blanco , un lapiz en la oreja y dos coletas

genio: peinadas de manera diferente ya no se parecen tanto

pitufina: oigan,¿no les recuerdan a alguien? las dos

genio: no puedo pensar con el hedor de este

fortachon: cierra el pico

pitufina: esto da miedo

fuerte: las revisare , si no estan en buena forma , las exprimire como a una inocente naranja que pierde el jugo

todas se quedaron asustadas de la amenaza

fuerte: si no hay preguntas

una de pelo rojo y alborotado estaba temblando

fuerte: ¿algo que decir,temerosa?

temerosa: si-digo no,digo, ...¡NO LO SE!

fuerte: ¿NO SABES? ¡NO SABES!, imagina que nos atacan unas sirenas , ¿que harias? EH?, ¡NADA! , ¿SI ES UN BARCO PIRATA? ¡NADA! , SI ES UN TIBURON , ¡NADA!, ¡ESTAMOS EN MAR ABIERTO GRUMETE! ¡SIEMPRE HAY PELIGRO ! ¿SABES QUE CONSEGUIRAS SI SIGUES HACIENDO SOLO..¡NADA! ? ...

temerosa: e-e-eemm ...¿nada?

fuerte: ¡NADA! ¡EXACTO! ¡NO CONSEGUIRAS NADA DE NADA! ¡ANTIER NOS ATACARON Y NO HICISTE NADA MAS QUE ESCONDERTE!

temerosa: perdon

fuerte: ¿perdon? ¡VETE A TRABAJAR Y HAS MIL FLEXIONES! ¡Y POBRE DE TI QUE TE SORPRENDA ESCONDIENDOTE!

la chica salio corriendo

fuerte: ¿quien sigue?

todas salieron corriendo asustadas

fuerte: ¡no huyan ,cobardes!

se giro y se dirigio a un barril,lo pateo y salio una pitufina dormida

fuerte: dormilona,¿estas comoda?

dormilona: aww,si gracias

fuerte: genial , ¡AHORA LEVANTATEEEEEEEEEEE!

dormilona se levanto y agarro unas tablas

fuerte: ¿tengo que hacerlo todo?

camino hacia una pitufina rubia

fuerte: ¿y tu? ¿que miras en el cielo? ¡bajate de tu nube!

fortachon: esta totalmente torcida

pitufina: no lo se, perece muy ruda,pero te aseguro que es encantadora una vez que la conoces

genio: ¿le ves la muñeca? tiene un aparato de precion arterial

pitufina: bueno,esta algo enferma pero...

fortachon: ¿pero? , mirala, obliga a los demas a trabajar aprovechando su intimidante personalidad

pitufina: pero debe tener corazon de oro , solo es algo ruda y tiene pose de mujer de hierro

fortachon: ¿como puedes hablar de ella como si la conocieras durante ...que seran..¿nueve años?

pitufina: eres mas lento de lo que crei


	5. Chapter 5,mas chicas

fuerte; ¿y ustedes que miran? prisioneros

pitufo: fuerte porfavor, son invitados,no prisioneros

pitufo traia pantalones blancos y tenis del mismo color

fuerte: se intentaron robar la comida, los atrapamos y duermen en celdas,son prisioneros

pitufo: como si nosotros no robaramos

fuerte: pero nosotros no les robamos a gente que nos va a dar una paliza

pitufo: ¿esos quienes serian?

fuerte: daa,nadie,somos la mejor tropa del mundo , nadie nos podria vencer aunque yo tubiera una mano atada y miope estubiera al mando

fortachon: que modesta

fuerte: ¿algo que decir prisione...

pitufo: ¡fuerte!

fuerte: "invitado"

fortachon: nada

fuerte: no , dime , ¿ahora tienes miedo?

temerosa: no te culpo si lo tienes

fortachon: no te tengo miedo , aunque le hayas dado un balazo a una sirena

fuerte: debo reconocer que eres muy valiente para hablarme asi

genio: ¿deberiamos hacer algo?

pitufina: callate genio, ¿no ves que estan apunto de darse cuenta que son iguales?

fortachon: bueno,¿porque le temeria a una chica?

pitufina: ya la rego

fuerte: ¿una chica? , claro una chica

pitufo: yo que el,correria

fortachon: ¿porque tanto miedo? tu me dijiste que no haria daño y que era encantadora

pitufo: conmigo,a ti te sacara los sesos

fortachon: que miedo tengo 

(cinco minutos despues)

fortachon estaba en una camilla de coma ,vendado

pitufina: ¿estara bien?

una niña de la edad de los pitufines,cabello negro que le cubria un ojo,camisa roja y falda blanca , lo revisaba

calmada: sanara, ¿era suicida o porque provoco a fuerte?

pitufina: el siempre es muy confiado

calmada: bueno,debo decir que fue amable con el,solo lo lastimo un poco

pitufina: ¿enserio?

calmada: si,fue demasiado gentil , hasta le trajo un pastel de disculpas

pitufina: ¡lo sabia! ¡lo ama!

genio: ¿no oiste lo del coma?

pitufina: ¿no lo ves? , fue linda con el, le trajo un pastel , es amor verdadero

genio: pitufina no creo

pitufina: vamos genio,yo quiero que sea feliz

genio: yo tambien,pero con una chica dulce y gentil,no una psicotica con problemas de presion arterial

pitufina: genio, si se conocieran mejor,verian que son tal para cual

genio: ¿porque tanta incistencia en conseguirle novia a fortachon?

pitufina: para que sienta lo que sientes tu ...y descargue su instinto sobreprotector en alguien que no sea yo

genio: esa chica no necesita proteccion...digo ¡miralo!

fortachon: ¿mami eres tu? ¿llamandome a la luz?

"no,no soy tu mami,tu padre no es precisamente mi tipo"

se voltearon y vieron a una pitufina anciana de vestido y gorro rojo, tenia una perla colgada de su cuello

"¿y mis modales?, yo soy...

pitufina: no me digas,mama pitufina

mama pitufina: yo...si,¿como supiste?

pitufina: me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas

genio; oiga señora,¿donde estan nuestros amigos?

mama pitufina: afuera, conociendo a la tropa

pitufina: voy a verlos en cuanto fortachon mejore

- 

cuando fortachon desperto,fueron a la cubierta , tontin estaba sentado rodeado de varias pitufinas

tontin: entonces filo estaba en una caminadora , esclavo del duende, y a mi me perseguia azrael

"oh no"

tontin: si, y filo y yo logramos huir,y filo me dijo que me habia extrañado

"awwwwww"

filosofo: se oye mejor cuando yo la cuento

"SHHHHH,tontin esta hablando"

una pitufina de pelo rojo y algo pasada de peso le dio una galleta a tontin

comelona: es un huerco muy lindo,verda?

una pitufina rubia oxigenada que se miraba a un espejo asintio

coqueta: pero no tanto como yo

fuerte: hasta yo con mi coraza dura y mi corazon de piedra me derrito ante su lindura

una pitufina castaña de coletas le tomo medidas

costurera: te voy a hacer un lindo suetercito

tontin: ¿enserio? ¿puede ser de rocas?

"awww que lindo"

filosofo: ¡ay tontin! ¡me averguenzas!

la pitufina de lentes,pelirroja que estaba sentada painando a una rubia pecosa mas baja lo miro con burla

miope: solo estas celoso porque el llama mas la atencion que tu

filosofo: llama la atencion , siento torpe y tonto

torpe: miope , ¿tu no te averguenzas de mi? verdad?

miope: claro que no,yo saco ventaja de tu lindura cuando puedo

torpe: gracias...creo


	6. Chapter 6

fortachon: muy bien,filosofo y tontin estan aqui, ¿y soñador?

pitufo: ¿quien? , ¿el pequeño de gorro de navegante?

pitufina: ese

pitufo: durmiendo,parece que su amigo , el de lentes, no lo dejo dormir en la noche

fortachon: que sorpresa

fuerte: ya que se quedaran aqui hasta que encontremos su asquerosa aldea, tienen que saber las politicas

filosofo: claro que las sabemos , si no somos ignorantes , sabemos de la politica monarquica,la comunista,capitalista...

fuerte lo agarro de la oreja y se la apreto

fuerte: hablo,de que tenemos ciertas reglas,torpe

torpe: ¿mande?

fuerte. no tu,el...olvidalo

pitufina: ¿cuales son?

pitufo: no motines

habil: no destruir de adrede las instalaciones

fuerte: no atragantarse con las provisiones , cosa que comelona aun no capta

miope: y lo mas importante

todas: no cantar

pitufo: si pueden hacer eso,no habra problemas

tontin: ¿enserio no puedo cantar?

miope: es considerado tedioso y muy molesto

pitufina: ¿molesto?

fuerte: ¿has visto cantar a las haditas? todas de rosita,frecitas,riendose como tontitas y repartiendose pastelitos,uhg,las odio , son unas vanidosas

pitufina: no creo que...¡VANIDOSO!

se fue corriendo hacia el calabozo con una cuerda

fortachon: no puedo creer que lo hayamos olvidado colgando

genio: toda la noche , ¿porque no gritó?

justo despues de eso casi los atropeyan soñador y nadie al pasar corriendo por su lado , soñador intento aventarse del barco,pero nadie lo agarro y lo sostubo

soñador: ¡TENGO QUE IR POR EL SSPitufo! ¡SUELTAME! ¡LLEGARE AUNQUE SEA NADANDO!

nadie:¡tu no sabes nadar!

soñador: ¡intentare!

genio y fortachon lo ayudaron a sujetarlo

fortachon: ¡controlate!

soñador: ¡NO SIN MI BARCO!

genio le dio una cachetada

soñador: otra

nadie le pego en la otra

soñador: muy bien,ya me calme

nadie: ¿te podemos soltar?

soñador: si

lo soltaron y el se fue caminando

nadie: ¿que loco dia no?

genio; y que lo digas , no se como regresaremos a la ...¡SOÑADOR! ¡SAL DE ESE BOTE!...¡NO! ¡TAMPOCO TE AVIENTES AL AGUA!

pitufina llego con vanidoso arrastrando

vanidoso: no puedo creer que hasta ahora me ayudaras

pitufina: lo lamento mucho

vanidoso: claro que si,¿como pudiste separarme de mi reflejo,me veia hermoso en el agua

fortachon: ¿quieres que lo aviente?

pitufina: fortachon

vanidoso: ¿y que es este lugar?

filosofo: con algo mas de calor,el infierno

fortachon: ¿enserio? yo el infierno me lo imagine diferente

pitufina: ¿como?

fortachon: pues...

(imaginacion de fortachon)

filosofo: ¡todos alaben al rey filosofo!

"que viva el rey filosofo" "que viva...

pitufina: aww filosofo,eres tan guapo, me alegra tanto ser tu esposa

(mundo real)

genio: (tronando los dedos) ey fortachon,¿estas ahi?

fortachon: perdon,me fui

pitufina: y ...¿no hay ninguna que les guste?

nadie: ¿como?

pitufina: estamos llenos de chicas,¿no hay alguna que les atraiga o algo...

filosofo: bueno...ya que lo mencionas, yo...

pitufina: si filosofo,que bueno, ¡fortachon la pregunta es para ti!

fortachon: emmm,no se

pitufina: porque creo que hay una que creo que tu y ella harian una gran pareja , tal vez debas...nose,invitar a salir a alguien , linda, disiplinada y tal vez algo malgeniada

lo miro con una sonrisa inocente un buen rato

fortachon: ahhh...ya entendi

pitufina: entonces?

fortachon; pitufina,no se como decirte esto,pero...esa "chica" no es mi tipo

pitufina: ¿no? pero si es perfecta para ti

fortachon: ¿enserio? , aww linda, lamento tener que decirte esto,pero no funcionara

pitufina: ...¿que?

fortachon: (la abraza) mira,en un pasado remoto,te habria dicho que si sin pensarlo,pero ahora no

pitufina: espera,¿crees que hablo de mi?

fortachon: es muy dificil para mi,pero solo te veo como una hermana

pitufina: no,te estas confundiendo

fortachon: no es que no te quiera,te quiero,pero no resultaria, seamos sinceros,machista-independiente, rencosoro-tolerante, son cosas que no se mezclan, creo que deberias buscar a alguien mas como tu , como granjero,vanidoso,el amigo imaginario de tontin, por ejemplo...

pitufina: lo que intento decir es que no soy ...

fortachon: no claro que no

la agarro de la cabeza y se la abrazo

fortachon: lo se,debe ser doloroso, pero la vida sigue,no tienes porque sufrir

pitufina: me aplastas la cabeza

fortachon: si, el dolor es profundo

pitufina: no puedo respirar

fortachon: ¡pobrecita! no sabia que me amabas tanto , eso explica muchas cosas

pitufina: yo no...¿que cosas?

fortachon: ya sabes,siempre me pides favores...

pitufina: tu te ofreces

fortachon: siempre te salvo la vida

pitufina: yo tambien te he salvado la tuya

fortachon: te sientas junto a mi en el desayuno

pitufina: junto a vanidoso tambien

fortachon: cuidamos al bebe juntos

pitufina: todos cuidan al bebe

fortachon: siempre te regalaba flores

pitufina: todos me regalan flores

fortachon: siempre me besas

pitufina: yo beso a todos

fortachon: me abrazas

pitufina: tambien abrazo a todos

fortachon; eres linda conmigo ..

pitufina: ¡YO SOY AMABLE CON TODOS!

fortachon: y fui el primero que viste

pitufina: me tratabas como trapo

fortachon: era ovbio que tarde o temprano te enamorarias de mi,es mi culpa,no te pudiste resistir,pero no pasa nada , solo tienes que sacarme de tu cabeza

pitufina: (intentando liberarse de su abrazo) ¡ESO INTENTO!

fortachon: quisiera ayudarte , pero solo puedo darte mi cariño y mi amistad

la solto

pitufina: que alivio

fortachon: ¿ves? que maduro actuas

le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza

fortachon: no pierdas la esperanza,eres hermosa,ya veras que alguien tarde o temprano sera tu media naranja

se alejo de ahi

pitufina: pero..¡no estoy enamorada de ti!

fortachon: (desde lejos) no es lo que dicen tus ojos


	7. Chapter 7

mama pitufina: ahora pitufos,si nos pueden decir donde esta su aldea ...

fortachon: no,no las dirigiremos con los otros , no confio en ustedes

pitufo: una buena eleccion

mama pitufina: miren,no somos los mas confiables del planeta,pero creanme cuando les digo,que ustedes pueden confiar

fortachon: nop

fuerte: ¿quieres que les saque la informacion a golpes?

mama pitufina: no fuerte

miope: podemos darles una pocion

pitufo: no me gusta la idea

fortachon: hagan lo que quieran,no dire ni pio

mama pitufina: esta bien,no volveran a su aldea si no lo haces

fortachon: bien por mi

mama pitufina: bueno,podremos conocernos mejor

fortachon: oceano atlantico del norte , costas de francia,entre el reino del rey gerard y principe teodoro

mama pitufina: sabia que nos estenderiamos

fuerte: ¿que sugieres que hagamos con ellos por mientras?

mama pitufina: que hagan lo que quieran,son invitados,siempre y cuando sigan las politicas

tontin levanto la mano

mama pitufina: ¿si tontin?

tontin: ¿y si tarareo?

mama pitufina: esta bien,puedes tararear

tontin: gracias

tontin empezo a tararear la cancion de "lalalalala"

mama pitufina: pero esa no

tontin: lo siento

nadie: podemos jugar a las escondidas

tontin: ¡si escondidas!

soñador: yo...

mama pitufina: ¿quieres conducir?

soñador: ¿puedo?

mama pitufina: siempre y cuando no nos choques , de todos modos tu conoces el camino hacia tu aldea

soñador: ¡siiii!

fue corriendo hacia el timon

mama pitufina: pero cuidado con los choques

habil: ¡y no toques el mastin!

genio: oye habil...bueno,creo que no te agradeci con lo de la sirena

habil: ni lo menciones, nada que no haria por cualquier pitufo

genio: y lamento haber hecho que casi te comieran

habil: esta bien, no es la primera ves que pasa , una vez a fuerte...

fuerte: ¡no te atrevas!

coquetta: y dime pitufona

pitufina: pitufina

coqueta: como seas , ¿algunos de ellos es tu novio?

pitufina: no, no tengo novio

coqueta: ¿vives con casi puros varones y no tienes novio? ¿que eres...

campesina: ¡coqueta! , la niña no quiere ninguno de esos bochitos,no te metas

coqueta: perdon

fortachon: la pobre esta enamorada de mi

fuerte se tapo la boca para no dejar escapar una risa

fortachon: ¿que?

fuerte: nada

fortachon: ¿de que te ries?

fuerte: bueno,no te ofendas,pero ella es ...bonita ...y tu...

pitufina: (a vanidoso) oiste? , esta celosa

vanidoso: ¿enserio?

pitufina: si , mirala

fortachon: ¿crees que no podria ser novio de pitufina? , si quisiera la tendria en la bolsa

pitufina puso mala cara

fuerte: ay aja

vanidoso: ¡si esta celosa!

fortachon: y que hay de ti , no eres la mas linda del mundo

pitufina: ¡el esta herido de que no le corresponde! ¡pero ella si lo hace!

vanidoso: ¡y esta defendiendo su orgullo!

fuerte: aww,pobrecito,¿te ofendi?

fortachon: no, pero me gustaria no ver tu cara burlesca

pitufina: ¡ahora le voltea la tortilla!

vanidoso: ¡me muero!

fuerte: yo sere muy atractiva,pero almenos tengo cerebro,o seria igual que tu

vanidoso: ¡acaba de decir que son iguales!

fortachon: de todos modos,ningun chico saldria contigo

pitufo: de echo ...

fuerte: ¿porque no?

fortachon: ¡porque es lo mismo que salir con un chico!

fuerte: ¡me estas diciendo que paresco hombre!

fortachon: ¿no lo eres?

los dos gruñeron y se miraron enojados

pitufina: ¡se aman!

vanidoso: ¡son el uno para el otro!

los dos: awwww

fuerte y fortachon: grrr

genio: (facepalm)


	8. Chapter 8

se escucho una campana

comelona: ¡A COMER!

todas se formaron frente a una olla

comelona: ¡no se empujen salvajes!

coqueta: espero que no me haga engordar mucho,la grasa se va a mis caderas

pitufina: ¿deberiamos ir tambien?

pitufo: claro,no queremos que se mueran de hambre

tontin: ¿tienen pitufresas?

un niño de overol amarillo y pecas en todo el cuerpo , salio de la nada

"¿que son las pitufresas?"

filosofo: ¡pitufos! me asustaste

tontin: las pitufresas son unas frutas delisiosas

comelona: ¡tontin! ¡te prepare las galletas de jengibre que dijiste que te gustaban!

tontin: (ojitos de cachorrito) ¡galletas de jengibre! ¡amo las galletas de jengibre!

corrio hacia ellas saltando (claro,se tropezo varias veces)

pitufina: hola pequeño

pitufo: se llama sassy

pitufina: hola sa..¡SASSY?

pitufo: si,es mi hermanito,tal vez no lo viste porque lo estaban cazando,no le gusta bañarse , pero siempre anda jugando en el lodo o correteando a su sapo

pitufina: oh por el...sassy, ¿que opinas de los humanos?

sassy: ¿humanos? ¿tu conoces? ¡los adoro! en navidad le pedi a pitufo que me llevara a un pueblo humano, algunos son muy malos,pero la mayoria son buenos , ahora ire a jugar con mi osito de peluche , pitufi-teddy

pitufo: ¿porque le preguntaste sobre...¿pitufina?

pitufina: (se desmaya)

pitufo: ¡pitufina!

la recogio del suelo

genio: ¿que le paso?

pitufo: se desmayo

fortachon: debe ser que no soporta estar sin mi

pitufo: o el hedor de tus axilas

genio: (se cubre la boca para no estallar de risa)

fortachon: ¡no huelo tan mal!

levanto una axila y una de las pitufinas que caminaba por ahi se desmayo

genio: ¿decias?

fortachon: ¿tienes desodorante?

pitufo: si,mi cuarto es el primero a la derecha , frasco transparente

fortachon: gracias

entro a los camarotes

habil: oye genio, ¿quieres ver el barco desde arriba?

genio: ¿como podria hacer eso?

habil: sigueme

lo guio hasta donde estaba una cuerda

habil: sujetate de mi espalda

solto una pesa amarrada a la cuerda y subieron

genio: ¿esto es seguro?

habil: completamente ,el ultimo que subio aqui solo se lastimo un poco

genio: ¿un poco?

habil: una semana

genio: perfecto

se aferro mas a su espalda

habil: llegamos

lo subio a la parte mas alta del mastin

genio observo bien la cubierta desde arriba

genio: esta increhible

habil: arquitecto lo diseño desde pequeñita,tardamos en hacerlo y en modificarlo de poco a podo,pero valio la pena

genio: si,no cualquiera hace un barco de 100 habitantes

habil: 102 realmente , si cuentas a sassy y a pitufo

genio: claro

habil: aunque fue diseñado para 99

una pitufina de sosten y bikini cafes que parecian de cuero,cabello guero,sucio con hojas y flores atoradas en el, con sombrero de hojas , los saludo mientras se balanceaba por las cuerdas del barco

genio le devolvio el saludo

(abajo de ellos)

pitufina: (despertando) ¿que paso?

pitufo: (frotandole alcohol) te desmayaste al ver a mi hermano

pitufina: lo siento,es que el se parece a mi hermana

pitufo: no creo que sea para tanto

pitufina: no te imaginas,tendrias que verlo

fortachon: ¿estas bien?

pitufina: si...¿que es ese olor?

fortachon: el desodorante de este

pitufina: hueles a...florecitas

fortachon: ya te dije que...

pitufo: no,enserio , eso no es mi desodorante

fortachon: ¿de que hablas?

pitufo: ¿como era el cuarto al que entraste?

fortachon: estaba la mitad tapizado de rosa y la otra mitad de cafe y naranja

pitufo: sip,te pusiste el perfume de coqueta

pitufina: si sirve de algo,nunca has olido mejor


	9. Chapter 9,llegada a la aldea

genio: son buenas chicas, y lindas a pesar de ser tan bruscas

fortachon: a mi no se me hacen lindas para nada

tontin: pero nos convidaron de sus galletitas

nadie: y van a ayudarnos a volver a la aldea

pitufina: a mi me caen muy bien,la mayoria

vanidoso: claro que nos ayudan a volver,quieren deshacerse de nosotros cuanto antes

fortachon: la peor es fuerte,creo que genio tiene razón en que no es una chica

soñador: no,la peor es miope,ya me desespero con su incesante parloteo

filosofo: perdonenme , pero la peor es...no recuerdo su nombre,pero es una rubia con tacones,llorona que hace "bubu,¿que haremos ahora?",es tan mandona y regañona,parece una madre sin hijos que...

pitufina: (enojada) esa soy yo

filosofo: ou...¡tengo que ir al baño!

salio corriendo presa del miedo

* * *

filosofo: eso estuvo cerca, bueno,ya que están todos lejos, disfrutare una pitufresa para mi solito

saco una de su bolsillo

miope: ¿que es eso? grumete

filosofo: es mi almuerzo

miope: (se lo quita) mi almuerzo

filosofo: oye!

miope: ¿lo querías? que pena

se lo comió y se fue riendo

filosofo: un día, cuatro ojos,un día

* * *

soñadora: ¡tierra a la vista!

mama pitufina: ¡pitufos! ¿es ahí?

pitufina se acerco mas

pitufina: si ¡es ahí! nuestra casa

el barco llego y los pitufos bajaron corriendo

mama pitufina: niñas,¿que tal si bajamos a conocerlos?

todas: noooo

mama pitufina: no les estoy preguntando,bájense

casi todas fueron refunfuñando

habil: ya quiero ver como se ve una aldea

fuerte: que aburrido,y pitufo,ni me espero,bajo corriendo como en un parque de diversiones

torpe: vamos miope

camino , pero su hermana no la siguió

torpe: ¿miope?

la pitufina estaba de color azul verdoso,sus ojos enrojecieron ,respiraba con dificultad y echaba algo de espuma por la boca

torpe: ¿que te sucede?

miope cayo al suelo y empezo a gemir

torpe: ¡miope! ¡PITUFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

pitufo llego corriendo junto con las demás que oyeron el grito

hábil: ¿que paso?

fuerte: ¿estas bien?

miope: es miope!,algo le pasa

calmada: (revisándola) parece envenenada

pitufo: (busca algo en su bolsa) ¡maldición! se me acabo el frasco

mama pitufina: llévala adentro , y saca mas de eso

pitufo: si mama pitufina

* * *

llevaron a miope a la enfermeria

mama pitufina: ¿esta listo?

pitufo: (con una jeringa) si

mama pitufina la volteo boca abajo

pitufo: esto es tan repulsivo

mama pitufina: se hombre y clava esa aguja en su ...

pitufo: ¡no lo digas! lo haré

* * *

mama pitufina salio de la enfermería con todas afuera

torpe: ¿como esta?

mama pitufina: curada

torpe: ¿puedo entrar a verla?

mama pitufina: preferiría que tu...

antes de que acabara de hablar,torpe ya habia entrado

hábil: entonces ¿ya esta bien?

mama pitufina: si , parece envenenamiento,pero aun no se que lo causo

comelona: puedo asegurar que no la vi comiendo nada que no haya comido toda la tropa

fuerte: ¿no pudo ser algo que le quito a los pitufos?

mama pitufina: buena teoria fuerte,es muy probable ,sea lo que sea,la estaba matando por dentro

sassy: ¿que pasara?

mama pitufina: ahora,alegrarnos de que se salvo , ni una palabra a los pitufos , vamos a saludar, y no vayan a comer nada que les ofrezcan

todas: si mama pitufina

caminaron hacia afuera

sassy; ¿y como la curaron?

pitufo: jamas,preguntes , eso,nunca

* * *

nota de autor: PrincesaMagia ; te respondo tu duda diciendo que en un episodio en ingles cuyo nombre no recuerdo,se revela que filosofo en realidad es pelirrojo,por eso su contra parte también lo es


	10. Chapter 10, nuevas¿amistades?

mama pitufina: ya lo saben,no sean maleducadas,quiero que den una buena imprecion

pitufo: estamos perdidos 

* * *

papa pitufo: ¿una tropa de pitufos hembra?

fortachon: si papa pitufo , y quieren venir a saludar

papa pitufo: ¿porque no lo dijiste antes? , son bienvenidas

el grupo avanzo con ellos

papa pitufo: les agradecemos humildemente por haber traido a nuestros pitufitos a salvo

mama pitufina: no fue problema

papa pitufo: si quieren quedarse un tiempo,pueden hacerlo,sera un honor tenerlas aqui como huespedes

fortachon: ¡no!

mama pitufina: claro,¿porque no?,a ellas les encantaria

fortachon,fuerte,filosofo y miope: me niego!

tontin; ¡si!

mama pitufina: vamos a colocar nuestras tiendas de campaña despues saldremos a conocerlos

* * *

papa pitufo: bien pitufitos ¿que opinan?

pitufos: nos agradan papa pitufo

(diez minutos despues)

pitufos: ¡LAS ODIAMOS PAPA PITUFO!

papa pitufo: ¿porque?

goloso: ¡la gorda se comio todos mis budines!

bromista: ¡la ru-ru-bia me-e elec-elec-eltrectro-tro-cuto !

filosofo: ¡la cuatro ojos habla mucho!

vanidoso: ¡la oxigenada es enfadosa!

gruñon: ¡se acabo la leche de la bebe!

todos lo volteron a ver

gruñon: ¿que? yo nunca dije que las odiara,odio odiar

travieso: la niña de trensas me quito mi pelota

poeta: la de la lira me hizo experimentar un sentimiento de dolor y angustia

sastre: la jarocha cree que cose mejor que yo

armonia: la de el corno , toca musica espantosa

pintor: ¿y sabes lo que me dijo la de la tgenza fgancesa? me dijo que agagaga

vanidoso: ¿a que?

pintor: agagaga

vanidoso: ¿agagaga?

granjero: quiere decir "agarrara"

pintor: eso,me dijo que lo tomaga y me lo ...

sastre: EJEM!

le señala que sassette esta justo junto a el

pintor: y ...me lo lavaga un poco,esta muy sucio , sassy , ¿pogque no vamos a veg las libelulas? ¿o a la cocina? ¿o al baño?

sassette: pero no tengo que ir

granjero; (la empuja) pues donde sea , pero alejate de este bochito


	11. Chapter 11,la pelea de lodo

fortachon: bien niñas , si se van a quedar por tiempo indefinido,ustedes tienen que respetar nuestras politicas

fuerte: emm,creo que no,nosotras podemos salir y robar otro barco si queremos,ustedes no tenian opcion

soñador: yo intente saltar

pitufina: chicos,no tenemos porque llevarnos asi,todos somos de la misma especie

goloso: si de la misma especie,intentemos ser buenos ¡Y NO COMERNOS LA COMIDA DE LOS DEMAS!

comeloma: ¡QUIERES HABLAR DE ESO! ¡EXPLICAME ENTONCES QUE PASO CON MIS TAMALES DE JALAPEÑO!

goloso: ¡YO QUE SE!

vanidoso: ¿que es eso verde de tu boca?

goloso: ¡no te metas!

triston: ¿porque no seguimos el ejemplo de granjero? , el esta ahora mismo trabajando con la chica castaña en la tierra, se la pasan muy bien justos

fortachon: ¿hablas de la de la flor en el cabello?

triston: esa

fortachon: ¿del azadon?

triston: si

fortachon: mugre granjero, se quedo con la bonita

goloso: ¿tan asi?

soñador: es tan bonita que pitufina junto a ella,parece una bruja horrible

fortachon: eso con cualquiera

pitufina: hehe , muy gracioso chicos

filosofo: pero enserio , no queremos nada que ver con ellas

miope: el sentimiento es completamente mutuo

sassette: ¿porque no?

pintor: ¿que pagte de "quedate en el baño" fue la que no entendiste? , no quegemos que oigas cosas inapgopiadas

vanidoso: ¿inapgo...

pintor: ¡no empieces!

filosofo: ahora,ustedes quedense de su lado de la linea y nosotros del otro

sassy intento tocarle en brazo

sassy: filosofo,tomalo con calma

filosofo: (lo empuja) ¡no me toques!

al empujon el niño cayo sentado en el lodo

pitufo: sacaste boleto filosofo

agarro una bola de lodo y se la avento

filosofo: acaso me arrojaste esto?

pitufo: el viento no fue

el otro le respondio con otra bola

pitufo: ¿quieres guerra? ¡la tendras!

los dos se empezaron a pelear con el lodo

pitufina: chicos, ¡porfavor! ¡no sean...

no acabo de hablar cuando le lanzaron lodo a ella

miope: esto es divertido

pitufina: ¡me ensuciaste!

coquetta: con esa ropa , te hizo un favor

vanidoso le echo otras dos a ellas

vanidoso: espero les guste

en un minutos todos se estaban peleando con el lodo , incluso algunos que nisiquiera estaban en el pleito,como cochinon que solo se queria revolcar

papa pitufo: ¡que pasa aqui?

se habia formado una masa sobre todos ellos

mama pitufina: se puso interesante este lugar

papa pitufo: ¡detenganse! ¡basta! ¡ALTOOOOOOOO!

todos escucharon el grito y dejaron de pelear

papa pitufo: ¡que verguenza!

mama pitufina: asi es, ¿porque con lodo? , hay mejores formas de pe...

papa pitufo la miro con enojo

mama pitufina: ejem,muy mal niñas,muy mal , mal mal mal

papa pitufo: ¡esto no es el espiritu!

"¡ellas empezaron papa pitufo! "

papa pitufo: ¿quien? ¡abuelo!

abuelo: (lleno de lodo) ehh...no es lo que crees

papa pitufo: ¡quiero que se vayan a bañar y se disculpen!

filosofo: ¡el anorexico empezo!

pitufo: ¡no es cierto! ¡este empujo a sassy!

papa pitufo: ¡no me importa quien empezo! ¡vayanse!

todos: si papa pitufo


	12. Chapter 12

todos estaban reunidos en el comedor,los miembros de ambos grupos se lanzaban miradas asesinas , no se dirigían la palabra,excepto tontin que estaba contando de cuando filosofo convirtió a los pitufines en animales

filosofo: ¿no puedes hablar de algo que no sea sobre mi?

miope: dejalo, es divertido oir sobre ti

filosofo: ¿enserio?

miope: si,me encanta la parte en que metes la pata y te patean fuera de la aldea con violencia pura

torpe: miope 

* * *

fortachon y fuerte estaban de frente a frente mirandose con odio

pitufo: y...¿que tal la sopa?

ninguno le respondio

pitufo: algo salada , ¿no?

los dos agarraron una cucharada y se la metieron en la boca bruscamente

pitufo: ¿no?,creo que no,¿de donde lo saque?

fortachon puso los ojos en blanco

pitufina: miren,se que hubo un mal comienzo , pero creo que es momento de dar el primer paso y disculparnos,para ver lo positivo de los unos de los otros

fuerte: pff,callate pitufina

fortachon: (gollpea la mesa) EY!

fuerte lo miro un tanto sorprendida

fuerte: ...lo siento

pitufina: gracias

fortachon: pero si callate (nota de autor: esto lo saque de una serie) 

* * *

papa pitufo: ahora,veo que no se llevan muy bien

todos: ¿tu crees?

papa pitufo: es por eso que he traido esto

señalo a un duende marron con aspecto de hippie

papa pitufo: el es un psicologo que los hara llevarse mejor

mama pitufina: o al menos,no querer matarse , el es silencieux

silencieux: paz hermano

papa pitufo: es impresionante ¿donde lo encontraste?

otro duende: es mi hermano

pitufo: ¡tio gibson!

todas se levantaron a abrazar al duende

mama pitufina: el es gibson,mi mejor amigo

gibson: ¿nos extrañas pitufina?

mama pitufina: algo

gibson: bueno,se los dejo , aver cuando hacemos una reunion de la tripulacion

mama pitufina: los que no estan muertos

se abrazoron y el duende se fue

papa pitufo: ¿reunion?

mama pitufina: ¿no te lo dije? es pirata


	13. Chapter 13, terapia de grupo

silencieux: ahora ¿todos entienden la idea?

fortachon: ¡no necesitamos terapia de grupo!

silencieux: shhh,estas en la negacion hermano

fortachon: ¡no soy tu hermano!

silencieux: aqui todos somos hermanos y hermanas

fuerte: bueno,tecnicamente pitufo...

silencieux: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no peturben mi aura,su aura debe ser purificada por alguna pura como la mia, y veo que la tuya esta demaciado estresada

fortachon: ¡no soy estresado!

silencieux: no luches con tu identidad , hermano

a fortachon se le puso la cara roja

pitufina: tranquilo fortachon,el solo quiere ayudar

silencieux: ¡que linda niña!

pitufina: emm,gracias

silencieux: tienes un aura muy dulce , luminosa y apasionada

fortachon: asi se pone cuando esta cerca de mi

se le acerco a susurrar : "ella me ama"

silencieux: oh, un amor no correspondido,es el peor

pitufina: ¡yo no lo amo! ...bueno,si lo amo pero no de...

silencieux: ¡felicidades! ya confesaste

pitufina: nononono, somos solo ...

silencieux: pero debes entender que no podrian estar juntos

fortachon: asi es

pitufina: mire , por ultima vez,yo no ...

silencieux: son muy diferentes, el se ve tan posecivo ,celoso,desconfiado , agresivo,peleonero...

fortachon: ok , ya entendi,es suficiente

silencieux: feo,panzon,vanidoso,arrogante,orgulloso

fortachon: ¡YA ESTUBO BUENO!

silencieux: en resumen , eres demasiado para el

fortachon: asi es...¡OIGA!

fuerte y pitufo se taparon la boca,ya que estaban muertos de risa

pitufina: ja!, oiste,dijo que soy mucho para ti

fortachon: (la agarra del cachete) pobre de ti, se ve que usas eso de excusa para olvidarte de mi,pero tus ojos estan realmente diciendo que me amas

pitufina: cuando te dije que te amaba,yo queria decir que como hermano

fortachon: si somos hermanos pitufina, her-ma-nos, entiendelo

pitufina: ¡PORQUE NO ME CREES?

fortachon: awww te ves tan adorable cuando te pones morada , pareces una chiquilla de tres años

fuerte: ejem ¿acabaron? , quisiera acabar con esta ridicula clase de una buena ves

silencieux: los acomodare por parejas

fuerte: pitufo,te vas conmigo

silencieux: oh no, el es demasiado delgado , si te atrapa se le podrian romper los huesos , ademas es mas bajo

pitufo: solo por muy poco

silencieux: no voy a arriesgarme , busca a alguien de tu tamaño

fuerte: oiga...

pitufo: esta bien,solo es un ejercicio

fuerte: ¿y con quien quiere que me ponga? habil ya se puso con genio

silencieux: mmmm,que tal con...

pitufina: ¡yo le cambio al mio!

silencieux: perfecto , buscas a un compañero mas a tu medida y te alejas de tu amor imposible

pitufina se limito a rodar los ojos

fuerte: perdon,pero primero, yo no quiero al gordo,segundo yo quiero trabajar con pitufo, siempre hacemos todo juntos

pitufo: exepto ir al baño,y la noche de chicos

fuerte: como sea,y fortachon tambien esta mas bajo que yo

silencieux: pero es el mas gordo

fortachon: crei que ya habiamos pasado por eso

silencieux: y ninguno esta de tu tamaño

fuerte: ¿que insinua?

filosofo: que eres una gigantona

(al siguiente segundo filosofo estaba siendo arrojado de la aldea)

silencieux: muy bien,todos atraparon a su compañero

palomo: aun falta uno

temerosa: es que no me quiero dejar caer...¿y si me golpeo?

silencieux: confia en tu compañero

temerosa: pero si...

fuerte: o te dejas caer o te tiro yo

temerosa: deacuerdo,ok

se dejo caer pero miedoso retiro los brazos y la dejo caer

miedoso: perdon,entre en panico


	14. Chapter 14,las esposas

antes que nada

Megan Devonne : lo siento ,mucho, pero lo ultimo que se vera de mi,es poner alguno de los personajes de la pelicula,la verdad no me gusto como ponen a los pitufos, no me gusta la adaptación de columbia pictures, asi que , en serio lo siento,pero no pondré a ningún pitufo de la película , si lo hago sera muy raro y seguro solo tendrá una o dos lineas,lamento si te decepciono

* * *

silencioux: ahora intentemos algo diferente

fuerte: ¿no había acabado ya esta maldita terapia?

silencioux: shhhh,hermana

habil: ¿no sabe decir otra cosa?

silencieux: ahora,elijan un compañero , estaran esposados a el durante tres horas

todos: ¿tres horas?

silencieux: exaaacto

fortachon: solo espero que no pongan con la rubia mandona

(diez minutos despues)

fortachon: ¡PONGANME CON LA RUBIA MANDONA! ¡O LA GORDA MALVADA! ¡QUIEN SEA PERO ESTE NO!

lo habian esposado a ...filosofo

filosofo: estoy deacuerdo,tampoco me gusta este plan

silencieux: hermanos, ustedes fueron los unicos que quedaron solos

fortachon y filosofo: ¡PERO NOS ODIAMOS!

silencieux: perfecto,eso los hará apreciarse mas

los dos lloraron un poco

pitufo y fuerte pasaron junto a ellos y sonrieron

fortachon: ¿disfrutan esto verdad?

pitufo: yo me siento mal por ti , pero el esta sufriendo

fuerte: yo si lo disfruto

fortachon: ¿tu porque no te pusiste con tontin?

filosofo: ay fortachon,tontin me iba a hacer tropezar una y otra vez

fortachon: ya tenia pareja ¿verdad?

filosofo:...si

* * *

genio: no es tan dificil,solo quedan unos minutos

habil: puedo aguantar mucho mas

genio: oye,tengo una duda

habil: dime

genio: cuando me salvaste de la sirena,dijo algo de tu novio

habil: ah..eso, era...yo una vez conoci a alguien en una isla

genio: ¿pero?

habil: era hijo de un pitufo malvado,no lo he vuelto a ver

genio: que pena

habil: aveces agarro una pulsera con sus iniciales y la acaricio en la noche , es patético,pero me ayuda a recordarlo

genio: yo también,aveces me quedo horas mirando la flor que mi novia dejo en el pozo de la aldea

la abrazo con su mano libre

* * *

silencieux: bueno,ya es hora de quitarse las esposas

todos se safaron de su agarre

fortachon: oiga,la nuestra no abre con la llave

silencieux: ah...olvide que habian unas esposas que no abrian

filosofo y fortachon: ¿QUEE!

silencieux: las irrompibles esposas de la irrompibilidad

filosofo: tienes que estar bromeando

silencieux: temo que no hermano,se quedaran asi hasta que las esposas se oxiden con el tiempo

ambos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	15. Chapter 15,las cosas empeoran

fortachon: (golpea las esposas con una roca) ¿porque-no -salen?

genio: traigo un serrucho

les cerrucho las esposas pero no las pudo cortar

genio: ¿de que estan echas ,de diamante?

le echaron mantequilla que les dio goloso pero no salieron

fortachon: ¡no puedo creer que me quedare pegado a esta basura de por vida!

filosofo: tontas esposas

fortachon: ¿quien habla de las esposas?

silencioux: veo que ninguna de mis actividades de terapia funcionaron

todos: ¿tu crees?

silencioux: por eso hare lo ultimo del libro

papa pitufo: ¿y que es eso?

silencioux: es una tecnica mas moderna , se le ocurrio a un antiguo filosofo en la era del rey arturo , el nacio en un pequeño reino de ...

(media hora despues)

silencioux: fue entonces , cuando empezo a usar la cabeza,y decidio ayudar...

mama pitufina que se estaba durmiendo , papa pitufo le dio un codazo

mama pitufina: (despertando) ¡LA CUENTA PORFA...

silencioux: shhh,estoy apenas en la primera mitad

mama pitufina: genial

(otra media hora después)

silencioux: ¿estan deacuerdo?

los dos grupos se miraron , no sabian muy bien de que se trataba ya que se habian quedado dormidos en la mayoria del discurso

"emmm...si"

silencioux: ¡exelente! ¿sera de etiqueta?

mama pitufina: ¿eti-que?

silencioux: el baile

"BAILEEEEEE?"

silencioux: si , harán un cuestionario y los que concuerden mas con sus respuestas serán emparejados

"NOS NEGAMOS!"

silencioux: dijeron que estaban deacuerdo

fortachon: ¡nos dormimos! ¡no teníamos ni idea de lo que hablabas!

silencioux: hermano,un baile los unirá mas que nada

papa pitufo: bueno,si no hay otra forma

fuerte: pero odiamos los bailes

papa pitufo: ¿han ido a bailes antes?

mama pitufina: claro,he ido a miles

silencioux: ¿alguno en el que no hayas ido para robar?

mama pitufina: emm,no

silencioux: ahora , les dare los papeles

todos se sentaron a contestarlos de mala gana , después de entregar las hojas esperaron resultados

editor: ¡extra! ¡resultados publicados en la puerta de la casa de cada uno!

* * *

pitufina: (ve el papel en su puerta) pitufo

fortachon: ¿con quien te salio?

pitufina: pitufo

fortachon: tu abuela

pitufina: no , me toco con pitufo

fortachon: ahh...¡LA GORDA?

pitufina: (sarcasmo) que sorpresa

fortachon: ¿como me pudo tocar con ella?

pitufina: tal vez sea para bien, ¿sera que es obra del destino que esten juntos?

fortachon: pero yo que mal le hice al destino? ¿enserio tendré que ir con ella?

filosofo: que horrible ,¿y si la dejamos plantada?

pitufina: veo que siguen pegados

fortachon: ya no me lo recuerdes

genio: oye fortachon,solo te aviso para que sepas que tu pareja se cambio

fortachon: ¿como?

genio: fuerte fue a pedirle al hippie que la cambiara

fortachon: ¿enserio?

genio: ni siquiera vio la hoja , ahora estas sin pareja

fortachon: al menos ya no la tendre que aguantar

pitufina fue corriendo con genio

pitufina: no puede ser,se supone que ellos estarian juntos

genio: creo que tienes mas de que preocuparte,porque tu tambien quedaste sin pareja

pitufina: ¿yo?

genio: si,fuerte se paso con pitufo

pitufina: ay no! ¡no me digas que ahora tendre que ir yo con fortachon!

genio: no necesariamente,queda uno que no coincidio con ninguna

pitufina: ¿quien?

genio le mostro la lista

pitufina: bueno,el es guapo


	16. Chapter 16,mala idea

coqueta: un baile,siempre quise ir a uno

campesina: ¿aunque tu pareja sea un metro sexual?

coqueta: si , porque al fin podre vestir un hermoso traje que vaya con mi precioso rostro , ¿que color crees que vaya con mis ojos?

campesina: sin ofender, pero en realidad no me interesa

coqueta: campi!

costurera: mas vale que hagan reservacion para vestidos cuanto antes,estaré muy ocupada

fuerte: ¿enserio tiene que ser vestido?

pitufo: ay no te hagas fuerte,siempre lo usas

fuerte: una cosa es mi pequeño vestido blanco para hacerme respetar,y otra cosa es un amplio vestido de niña para bailar con un bobalicon con pies de payaso que solo dirá frases cursis

pitufo: ¿que tu pareja no soy yo?

fuerte: ehhhh (ya la regué)

coqueta: pero pitufo,tienes que salir de aquí , nos estamos probando los trajes

fuerte: oh no,yo solo me llevare mi vestido de siempre

coqueta: no puedes hacer eso! , ¡te lo prohíbo!

fuerte: ¿y quien va a obligarme?

coqueta saco un frasco de gas y lo rocio con el

fuerte: ¿que es? ...(se desmaya)

coqueta: lo siento fuerte , pero es por tu propio bien

entre ella, peluquera y actriz la arrastraron y la sentaron en la cama

* * *

fortachon: ¡apurale genio!

genio: (soldando las esposas) no me presiones

filosofo: ¡ya no aguanto! no podemos ir al baile juntos , fortachon no es mi tipo

tontin: ¿ya provaron con una roca?

fortachon; con cincuenta , ninguna sirve

pitufina: ¿se lavaron con agua y jabon?

filosofo: me arrugue de tanto

goloso: ¿y mantequilla?

fortachon: te la comiste

goloso: ah si verdad

filosofo: ni siquiera aceite hace salir de estas cosas

abuelo: tal vez deben dejar que se aflojen

filosofo: pero el baile es mañana

goloso: ¡que horror! ¿alguien quiere cambiar pareja?

pintor: yo lo hagia con gusto,pego tu pageja tampoco me agada

bromista: no queremos a ninguna

granjero: yo podria cambiarles la mia

todos: ¿ENSERIO?

granjero: jajaja,no! , ¡pero debieron ver sus caras de emoción! jajaja

bromista: eso fue cruel,pero aprecio una buena broma

pitufina : hola muchachos

todos: (desanimados) hola

pitufina: oigan a pitufo lo sacaron de la reunion de su grupo y lo traje con ustedes

fortachon: ¿porque?

pitufina: porque se iban a cambiar

filosofo: no,decimos ¿porque lo trajiste?

pitufina: porfavor,no sean malos con el

fortachon: es uno de ellas,no es del grupo

pitufina: ¡fortachon! como eres grosero

pitufo: no tranquila,tiene razón, ire a revisar unas cosas

se fue con la cabeza un poco gacha

pitufina: felicidades,seso hueco

fortachon: vale,perdon

pitufina: con el deberias disculparte, ire con el

filosofo: ¿y porque tanto interés en el niño?

pitufina: nada,solo que no me gusta que sean tan malos

filosofo: ¿no te gusta o si?

pitufina: no,claro que no

fortachon: el que le gusta soy yo

pitufina: ¡NO ME GUSTAS!

bromista: ¿te gusta fortachon?

pitufina: no

vanidoso: crei que tenias buen gusto

fortachon: hey

pitufina: vanidoso,no me gusta fortachon

tontin: ¿y pitufo?

pitufina: ¡no! ¡pitufo tampoco! , pitufo es mi amigo y fortachon es como mi hermano

pintor: ¿entonces pogque te gusta?

pitufina: ¡no es cierto!

bromista: ¿acaso te gustan tatuados?

pitufina: no...

bromista: porque yo me puedo tatuar una sorpresita en mi ...

gruñon: bromista

bromista: hombro,iba a decir hombro

goloso: si,como no

pitufina: no-me-gusta-fortachon, nunca me atraería nadie con tatuajes

bromista: ¡si!

goloso: ni tampoco con problemas de psicótico

bromista: aww

* * *

coqueta: fueerte,despierta

fuerte: (despertando) ahg,¿que paso?

coqueta: mirate al espejo

le paso un espejo , la pelinegra se miro con un vestido de volantes rosa de tres diferentes tonos,su cabello ondulado y con extensiones,un moño y la cara maquillada

fuerte: ¿que es esto?

su cara se puso blanca

coqueta: ¡le encanta!

fuerte: ¿QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICIERON? ¡PEDAZOS DE BRUJAS DESQUICIADAS!

las empezo a perseguir mientras gritaban de terror,las demas miraban aterradas,querian ayudar pero era mas el miedo que le tenian a fuerte


	17. Chapter 17,cambio de imagen

las tres corrieron a todo lo que daban sus patas hasta que se escondieron en una bodega,le taparon la boca a coqueta para que no gritara

fuerte: ¡PUEDEN CORRER PERO NO ESCONDERSE!

los pitufos la miraron,algunos se asustaron,pero la mayoria estaba aguantandose la risa

fuerte: ¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN?

se fue pateando las piedras

pitufina paso por su lado

pitufina: buen dia

fuerte: ¿que tienen de buenos?

pitufina: ¿fuerte? si no ubiras hablado ni hubiera sabido que eras tu , ¿que te ocurrio? parece que vanidoso te vomito encima

fuerte: ojala, y peluquera me arruinaron la cara , no ire al baile

pitufina: oh no,tienes que ir (en su mente: es la ultima oportunidad para que se enamore de fortachon)

fuerte: con esta pinta,prefiero ir con traje de sapo

pitufina: pero...yo podria ayudar

fuerte: ¿tu?

pitufina: bueno,si quieres

fuerte: no gracias

pitufina: esta bien , como quieras

fuerte: puedo sobrevivir con esto

(cinco minutos despues)

fuerte: (arrodillada) ¡porfavor ayudame pitufina! ¡me veo horrible pero no se arreglarme sola!

pitufina: eso fue mas rapido de lo que pense

la pitufina alta entro a la casa rapido y cerro con llave

fuerte: pero no le digas a nadie,no quiero que pitufo me vea asi , y habil menos,no me dejara en paz

pitufina: esta bien

fue a su armario y le dio un vestido

fuerte: blanco,no esta mal,exepto por los holanes

pitufina: no,no lo usaras,te lo pondras por mientras sastre arregla la piñata que te pusieron , ¿tienes un color favorito?

fuerte: blanco

pitufina: y...¿otro?

fuerte: no se ¿ naranja?

pitufina: mira,yo lo escogere , tu quedate aqui y espera a que vuelva con barbero

fuerte: buen,toma el vestido 

* * *

poco despues:

pitufina: bien barbero,recuerda como te dije

barbero: no te preocupes pitufina , quedara perfecta,pero lo puedo quitarle lo amargada

fuerte: hehe

se sento para que la peinaran

pitufina: por curiosidad ¿porque cambiaste de opinion?

fuerte: digamos que me senti un poco mal por como te trate

pitufina: muy bien

fuerte: enserio,si te lastime o algo,no era mi intencion, digo,no puede ser facil ser una chica en un mundo de varones , sin ofender

barbero: no hay problema

fuerte: pitufo ya me ha contado que aveces te sientes solo, ¿cuanto llevas siendo la unica?

pitufina: unos,cinco años,despues llego sassette

fuerte: bueno,pitufo lleva 110 años con nosotras , sassy vino hace cuatro años

pitufina: creo que eso es peor

(momentos mas tarde)

barbero: ya acabe,ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir a arreglar

(tocaron la puerta)

pitufina: ya voy

sastre: hola pitufina,aqui esta el vestido ¿quedo bien?

pitufina: esta perfecto,gracias

sastre: cuando gustes

pitufina: aqui tengo el vestido

fuerte: damelo porfavor

se metio en su armario y se cambio de ropa

pitufina: ¿quieres algo de maquillaje?

fuerte: solo un poco , o te...porfavor

pitufina: mejor

terminaron a los pocos minutos

pitufina: ahora tengo que arreglarme yo,el baile es en poco tiempo

fuerte: ¿puedo mirarme a un espejo?

pitufina: ¿porque no te esperas a que ...alguien , te diga como te ves

fuerte: ¿como?

pitufina: talvez alguien especial para ti

fuerte: entiendo

pitufina se metio a su cuarto y alguien toco la puerta

pitufina: ¿puedes abrir?

fuerte: pues ya que

abrio la puerta y fortachon entro sin querer golpendo a filosofo con la puerta

fortachon: ¿y pitufina? ¡me dijeron que estaba con la gorda malvada! queria ver si estba bien (se fija en ella) wow, te ves bien , como sea ¿y pitufina?

pitufina: (desde el cuarto) me estoy arreglando , estoy bien

fortachon: ¿y la gorda?

pitufina: ¿no la reconoces?

fortachon: no la veo, aqui solo hay una chica bonita

fuerte: (pensando) ehh ¿gracias?

pitufina: no te preocupes,estoy bien

fortachon: ok

filosofo: ¿ves? no habia razon para arrastrarme hasta aqui

fortachon: si tepasa algo me avisas ¿si?

pitufina: no cuentes con ello

filosofo: vamonos , tengo que recoger a mi ..(simula vomito) pareja

fortachon; adios

se fue ,al poco volvieron a tocar la puerta

"¿estas ahi pitufina?

fuerte: demonios fortachon...

"no soy fortachon"

fuerte: te oyes como el

"me abres ¿porfavor?"

le abrio y vio un pitufo con smoking identico a vanidoso

centesimo: soy centesimo,podria decirce que gemelo de vanidoso

fuerte: mucho gusto

centesimo: te ves bien , ¿eres la chica a la que odia fortachon verdad?

fuerte: si,mas o menos


	18. Chapter 18,el baile

en el salon de baile , los pitufos llegaron con sus parejas,ninguno estaba realmente feliz con su pareja , pitufina y centesimo se sentaron junto a vanidoso y coqueta , gran error

coqueta: no,yo soy mas hermosa que tu

vanidoso: ¿de que hablas? soy el mas hermoso del universo , ¡lo dijo un espejo!

coqueta: yo tengo una hermosa cabellera , tu eres un calvo

vanidoso: al menos mi calva es naturalmente presiosa,tu cabello nisiquiera es rubio

coqueta: ¡Me tiño las raices de marron!

centesimo: ¿quieres ir a bailar y escaparte de estos dos?

pitufina: crei que nunca lo preguntarias

se pararon casi corriendo y fueron a la pista de baile

silencioux: pero hermanos,tienen que bailar para que haya una conexion

goloso: nos negamos rotundamente

silencioux: si no bailan , me quedare dos semanas mas

los dos grupos se miraron entre si y se levantaron a bailar de inmediato

silencioux: asi es,sientan a su pareja

torpe y tontin,se pisaban entre si varias veces,igual que filosofo y miope (solo que estos ultimos lo hacian de adrede) , granjero estaba nervioso pero contento bailando con campesina , mientras los pitufos los veian algo irritados , a bufona y bromista los catearon antes de entrar para que no hicieran explotar o electrocutaran nada

exploradora: linda fiesta

se recargo en la mesa de bocadillos y su cola de caballo sin querer se remojo en el ponche de pitufresas

exploradora : ay,que torpe

cuando se volteo se dio cuenta de que su cabello se quemo en el ponche , se retiro algo aterrada

exploradora: (lo huele) pitufresas

rastreador: oye , ¿que no vienes?

exploradora: ah?, ah si , en un momento

paso por su lado y se detubo a acercarse al oido de fisgona

"la comida tiene pitufresas,pasa la voz"

rastreador: ¿tu cabello no era mas largo?

exploradora: no importa

pero el que peor la pasaba,sin duda era fortachon,quien aun estaba pegado a filosofo y tenia que moverse para que pudiera bailar con miope ,ninguno paraba de discutir y pisotearse

silencioux: ahora hermanos , vamos a tocar algo mas leeeento

con la nueva musica,casi todos rezongaron

habil y genio estaban bailando sin quejarse , pero genio tenia la cabeza abajo

habil: ¿genio?

genio: perdona ¿dijiste algo?

habil: estas pensando en marina , no?

genio: un poco

ella lo abrazo mientras bailaban y le beso el cachete

habil: esto podria conpensar lo que hiciste por mi antes

el recargo su cabeza en su hombro

filosofo: ya no aguanto,si bailo una pieza mas con esa roja sabelotodo voy a ...

fortachon: tengo una idea , hay que deecirle a centesimo que quiero bailar con pitufina

filosofo: este no es momento para tus planes

fortachon: no menso,si yo bailo con pitufina,tu no tendras que bailar con miope

filosofo: ¿porque no bailo YO con ella?

fortachon: bien,como quieras,lo que no quiero es seguir con miope , vamos a preguntar

filosofo: espera,tengo que ir al baño

fortachon;¿ahora?

filosofo: si

fortachon: te van a ganar a pitufina

filosofo: ehhh ..¡bromista!

bromista: ¿si?

filosofo: ¿podrias preguntarle a centesimo si puedo bailar con pitufina cuando regrese del baño?

bromista: si,como quieras

fortachon: gracias

fueron al baño

sassette: oigan, ¡los chicos haremos un espectaculo de marionetas afuera!

los pitufines de la tp fueron corriendo , tambien gruñon y amargada llevaron a los bebes,se estaban turnando para cargar a cada uno

torpe: ¿quieres que vayamos miope?

miope: no

torpe: aww

tontin: ¿quien los quiere? son solo espectaculos con muñequitos adornados

empezo a golpear el suelo con los pies algo alterado

torpe: ¿quieres ir?

tontin: ¿PUEDO?

miope;ve

se paro corriendo y agarro a nadie que estaba bailando pero lo siguio con gusto

fortachon y filosofo salieron del baño

filosofo: mira aya,es bromista

bromista estaba llevando a pitufina a la pista del baile

filosofo: siempre crei que era poco pitufo,pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es un buen...

bromista les saco la lengua desde lejos mientras el se puso a bailar con pitufina

filosofo: ¡PEDAZO DE PITUFADA RATA PITUFICOLA!

fortachon: ¿confiaste en bromista? ¿porque no encierras a piolin en una jaula con silvestre?


	19. Chapter 19, reconciliacion

filosofo: condenado bromista,nos la hizó

fortachon: tienes que admitir que fue buena idea

silencioux: ahora,bailen todos,quiero que todos tengan pareja

filosofo: ¿que hacemos? solo queda miope,la rubia que electrocuta,o la rubia pecosa

fortachon: para evitar heridos,la rubia enana que tontin dejo por ir a ver las marionetas

filosofo: esta bien

se fue a su mesa

filosofo: oye rubia,¿quieres bailar conmigo,nosotros,tu entiendes

torpe: emm,bueno,si, pero cuidado con mis dos pies izquierdos

-

bromista: ¿asi que no te gusta fortachon?

pitufina: no

bromista: phew , es que todos andan diciendo eso

pitufina: la verdad es que...

se acerco para que no la oyeran

pitufina: la verdad es que yo quiero que el y fuerte se enamoren y sean pareja

bromista: emm,eso no sera posible

pitufina: ¿porque no? se que ambos son tercos y orgullosos,pero son perfectos el uno para el otro justo por eso, son almas gemelas, medias naranjas , aww, son perfectos el uno para el otro

bromista: lamento interrumpir tu linda fantasia de amor sobre otros , pero...date la vuelta

se volteo y vio a fuerte besando a pitufo

pitufina: pero...pero...pero...no es posible, pero ellos...

(flashback)

fortachon: ¿porque tanto miedo? tu me dijiste que no haria daño y que era encantadora

pitufo: conmigo,a ti te sacara los sesos

(flashback 2)

fortachon: de todos modos,ningun chico saldria contigo

pitufo: de echo ...

(flashback 3)

fuerte: que aburrido,y pitufo,ni me espero,bajo corriendo como en un parque de diversiones

(flashback 4)

silencieux: los acomodare por parejas

fuerte: pitufo,te vas conmigo

(flashback 5)

fuerte: perdon,pero primero, yo no quiero al gordo,segundo yo quiero trabajar con pitufo, siempre hacemos todo juntos

(flashback 6)

genio: oye fortachon,solo te aviso para que sepas que tu pareja se cambio

fortachon: ¿como?

genio: fuerte fue a pedirle al hippie que la cambiara con pitufo

fortachon: ¿enserio?

genio: ni siquiera vio la hoja , ahora estas sin pareja

(flasback 7)  
fuerte: una cosa es mi pequeño vestido blanco para hacerme respetar,y otra cosa es un amplio vestido de niña para bailar con un bobalicon con pies de payaso que solo dirá frases cursis

pitufo: ¿que tu pareja no soy yo?

(flashback 8)

fuerte: pero no le digas a nadie,no quiero que pitufo me vea as

(fin de flasback)

pitufina: ahora que lo pienso, era algo un poco obvio, pero crei que eran hermanos

bromista: (mirandolos) pues que hermanos tan cercanos

pitufina: esto es tan vergonsozo, promete que no le diras a fortachon

bromista: ¿a cambio de...

pitufina: no le dire a todos que tu eras Don Smurfo la primera ves que vino

bromista: trato echo

-

filosofo: y asi fue como descubri que mi destino era ser el mas inteligente de los pitufos asi como su proximo lider

torpe: ¿enserio tu primera palabra fue "gagolipop"

filosofo: exacto

torpe: ¿que significa?

fortachon: nada

filosofo: SHH!, estoy en una busqueda por el significado de la palabra , podria ser una indirecta de los dioses para enseñarme a buscar conocimiento

fortachon: o solo eras tonto desde chiquito

torpe: porfavor fortachon,dejalo hablar

filosofo: ja!,la chica quiere que yo hable

fortachon; disfrutalo,son cosas que no se vuelven a vivir

-

los pitufos bailaban el vals lento en la pista de baile

silenxious: aww,que hermosos se ven bailando ,juntos en armonia

todos estaban sonriendo

silencioux: ¿se llevan bien ahora?

todos: si , ya dejaremos de pelear y seremos amigos

silencioux: ¡exelente! parece que mi trabajo ha terminado

se fue del salon saltando


	20. Chapter 20, rendicion

fortachon: ¿ya se fue?

armonia: espera un momento...listo,ya se fue

todos se soltaron y se sacudieron la ropa

travieso : que tonto,en serio creyo que nos agradariamos los unos a los otros

el duende salio de un bote de basura

silencioux: ¡AJA! ¿CREIAN QUE ME ENGAÑARIAN? ¡solo estaban esperando a que me fuera!

todos: ehhh,no

silencioux: ¡mienten! ¡estan mirando hacia la izquierda! , que verguenza,tratar de engañarme asi

mama pitufina: pero silencioux,mira el lado bueno,todos se unieron y planeron esto para la unica cosa que odian mas que el grupo opuesto , ¡a ti!

papa pitufo: no creo que eso ayude mucho

silencioux: ahora tendran que verme , ¡una semana mas!

todos: (de rodillas) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

silencioux: para que aprendan

* * *

al dia siguiente,en el salon de terapia de grupo

silencioux: ahora,todos relajense,porque vamos a caminar en los zapatos de los demas , ¿quien desea iniciar?

todos se quedaron sentados

silencioux: bien,¿quieres vanidoso?,elige un compañero y describilo

vanidoso: muy bien,soy coqueta,me creo lo mas bello del mundo y paresco muñeca de supermercado con toda la cosa que traigo puesta , mira esta llena de pintura y mi cabello de pintura seca , hehehe ,suficiente

coqueta: bien,mi turno , soy vanidoso,creo que soy hermoso y mi cabellera vuela contra el viento , o , espera,no tengo cabello y me veo ¡exactamente igual a los demas!

vanidoso: ¡retira eso!

miope: me toca me toca , soy una rubia muy feliz,feliz,feliz, porque estoy rodeada de varones que hacen lo que quiero, lo unico que se hacer es caminar en tacones

casi todos se levantaron a agarrar a fortachon para que no saltara sobre ella

pitufina: ay mama pitufiina,quiero que todos me escuchen porque me creo mejor que los demas,asi que dejen de hacer lo que hacen para hacer lo que yo quiero

filosofo: ¿y yo quien soy? , soy muy flaco, no puedo salir de mi camarote sin asegurarme de que deje todo ordenado , soy un pirata,pero soy mas delicado que toda la tripulacion junta

fuerte: tu,pedazo de..

pitufo: nono,dejalo,si asi estamos jugando , ay tontin, ¿porque soy tu amigo si soy tan cruel contigo? o espera, solo es mi estado natural cuando no estoy molestando a todo el mundo

miope: oye,hasta te salio la voz

fuerte: mi turno , soy un adicto al ejercicio , no me digan que piense porque no se me dá , ademas estoy tan enamorado de mi mismo que por eso no tengo novia

fortachon: ¡mi enamoramiento en mi mismo no tiene nada que ver con mi solteria!

genio: fortachon...

fortachon: ya se,me acabo de insultar a mi mismo . pero no se queda asi, ¡hola! no se metan conmigo porque los destruyo, me importa un comino lo que piensen de mi,soy muy ruda

fuerte: cierra la boca

tontin: ¡me toca! ay lo siento filo,no te escuche por que estaba mirando una piedra y me tropece con ella

triston: emm,tontin,creo que no vale que te imites a ti mismo

tontin: ¿esserio?

al poco estaban todos discutiendo,otra vez

silencioux; ¡BASTA! ¿QUE PASA CON TODOS USTEDES? ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAN QUERERSE! ¡SER AMIGOS Y VIVIR EN ARMONIA! ¿PORQUE NO SE ABRAZAN Y LLORAN COMO EL RESTO DE LOS GRUPOS? ¿QUE LES PASA?

empezo a agarrarse y arrancarse los pelos y romper cosas , todos pararon de discutir para mirarlo

silencioux: ¡LOS VOY A MATAR! ¡SOY UN DESASTRE! ¡Y NO SE CUAL ES PEOR! ¡TODOS SON MUY HORRIBLES A SU MANERA! exepto tu tontin, ¡PERO LOS DEMAS ME AVERGUENZAN! ¿DONDE QUEDO EL AMOR? ¿DONDEEEEEEEEE?

filosofo le tapo los ojos a tontin

mama pitufina: alguien llame al tio gibson,creo que le va a dar un ataque

"¡BESTIAS CALVAS Y AZULADAS!" 

* * *

una hora despues , estaban llevando al duende en una camilla a la casa de papa pitufo para revisarlo

mama pitufina: ¿como esta?

papa pitufo: sanara,pero habra que esperar a que se le pase el coraje

mama pitufina: creo que sera mejor que partamos en mañana en la mañana

papa pitufo: si,creo que es lo mejor

genio: ¿que? ¡no pueden irse!

mama pitufina: ´pero genio,nos ibamos a ir tarde o temprano

genio: pero ..se tienen que quedar,emm..tontin las extrañaria

tontin: esta bien,se que nos volveremos a ver

genio: es que...¿no pueden quedarse algunas? ,para que le hagan compañia a pitufina

papa pitufo: mejor di la verdad

genio: esta bien...no quiero que habil se vaya , ¿no se puede quedar ella?

mama pitufina; creo que ambos sabemos que no

genio: (aguantandose las lagrimas) lo suponia

habil: ¿y el no puede venir?

una de las puertas de las casas se cayo

fortachon: ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?


	21. Chapter 21

finalmente,llego la ultima hora del dia, las chicas fueron a dormir al barco

genio: ¿porque se tienen que ir?

habil: es que...mejor no preguntes

genio: esta bien,pero ¿no quieren quedarse a vivir?

habil: yo con gusto lo haria , pero las demas no quieren

genio: entonces,creo que mañana nos despedimos

habil: si

genio: (en su cama) ¿porque se tienen que ir? , ellas podrian adaptarse facilmente, ¿porque los pitufos son tan malos con ellas?

sintio que se le escapo una lagrima

genio: no puedo creerlo,pero la idea de despedirme de habil...es peor que lo que senti cuando me despedi de marina

-

rastreador: "rastreador quedate de vigilancia" ¿que no es el trabajo de salvaje? ...snif,snif,huele a basofia...se esta acercando..se acerca...¿eso es gato mojad..¡GARGAMEL!

fue a despertar a armonia para que diera la alarma,pero gargamel ya habia entrado a la aldea

todos salieron corriendo para todos lados

gargamel: ¡ahora si los tengo a todos!

estaba en una aspiradora y los atrapo de poco a poco

escruulo: ¿porque mejor no usas esa cosa para darle una limpiada a la pocilga a la que llamas hogar?

gargamel; ¡callate enano! ahora podremos comprar una pocilga nueva

azrael: miauu

gargamel: no seas pesismista azrael

en medio de todo el revuelo, la pitufina que dormia sobre un arbol se asomo y fue corriendo a ver , al ver un hombre jorobado y calvo , agarrar a los pitufos,fue hacia donde estaba el barco y se metio en el camarote del sotano y sacudio a su lider

mama pitufina: ¿que tienes silvestre?

ella la empujo afuera

mama pitufina: esta bien,ya voy

la llevo a la aldea donde gargamel ya habia acabado con lo suyo y se fue devuelta a su casa

ella lo intento perseguir,pero tropezo con un arbusto de pitufresas que gargamel habia pisado y con el jugo de la fruta , se quemo las piernas y no pudo alcanzar a gargamel

silvestre desperto a las demas de la tropa que cuando llegaron la vieron salgrando

pitufo: ¿que te paso?

mama pitufina: me cai sobre las pitufresas,pero no importa, un anciano tiene a los pitufos

sassy: ¿anciano? ¿era un fraile jorobado?

mama pitufina: algo asi

sassy: sassette me hablo de el, su papi gar...gar...gargajo!

pitufo: ¿para que querra a los pitufos?

habil: genio tambien lo menciono,dice que los quiere convertir en oro a siete y comerse el resto

fuerte: que horrible

sassy: ¿y que vamos a hacer?

mama pitufina; yo les dire lo que , ay,vamos a hacer

pitufo: tu no puedes hacer nada

mama pitufina: pero tengo un plan,acerquense , les demostraremos a los pitufos y al señor Gargajo,de que estamos echos


	22. Chapter 22, al rescate

en la casa de gargamel,todos los pitufos estaban en jaulas

gargamel: ¡ahora si los tengo a todos ustedes! jijijijijiji

escrupulo: eso dijiste la ultima ves

gargamel: pero me tome la libertad de contarlos esta vez y no falta ninguno

papa pitufo: ¿que piensas hacer?

gargamel: lo habitual,me comere a la mayoria y usare a seis para convertirlos en oro tan puro como el amor de pitufina por el pitufo gordo

pitufina: ¿enserio? ¿ENSERIO?

gargamel: porfavor,es obvio que es el objeto de tu afecto

fortachon sonrio a lo que ella le dio un sape

pitufina: ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

gargamel: ahora que lo mencionas , ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!

papa pitufo: ¿y si hablamos de la viva amorosa de pitufina?

bella: (en el bosque) ¿loca yo? ja, si claro, que sea cronica , satanica , sanguinaria y sadica, no me hace loca , loca estaria si ..no se, viera la version transexualizada de un conocido

(no muy lejos de ella)

pitufo: ¿y si nos paramos a preguntar?

fuerte: no necesitamos indicaciones

habil: claro,porque tienes un mapa en la cabeza

miope: pitufo,pitufo,pitufo, ¿porque cuestionas?

torpe: ay,creo que me cai

sassy: ¿falta mucho para llegar?

bella: (agarra su caracol) ¿hola chloy? ¡NESECITO UN PSICOANALISTA AHORA!

* * *

llegaron a la cabaña

fuerte: esta debe ser,no hay nada mas miserable

pitufo: pobrecito,no debe tener mucho si vive en el bosque con un gato

habil: pero no lo excusa de dañar a los demas

pitufo: acerquense,ya saben todas el plan

torpe: ¿yo que hago?

pitufo: quedate escondida,miope cuidala

se metieron por un hoyo

pitufo: y miope...

todas: ¡NO HAGAS NADA IDIOTA!

miope: ¿cuando he echo eso?

fuerte: ¿cuando NO?

* * *

fortachon: no puedo creer que vaya a morir , ¡y esposado a ESTO!

filosofo: ¡oye!

genio:al menos vanidoso se las arreglo para distraer a gargamel

vanidoso: no,creo que le gusta granjero, el es agradable y serian lindos juntos

gargamel: que raro,yo siempre la veo con el pitufo gordo

vanidoso: oh es mucho para el

gargamel: ¿no tienen un hijo?

vanidoso: ewe,que asco

gargamel: ¿el bebe no es de ellos?

vanidoso: oh no,me dan ñañaras de solo pensar...

pitufina: (con la sien inflamada) ¿pero no podrian hablar de otra cosa?


	23. Chapter 23, la tripulacion al ataque

gargamel: les llego la hora,pitufos

goloso: ¿hora?,¿de comer? , porque tengo hambre

gargamel: ¡NO! HORA DE MORIR!

vanidoso: ¿no puede ser a las tres en punto?, tengo un facial a las dos

gargamel: te puedes hacer un facial , ¡en la otra vida!

vanidoso: oh no , no puedo esperar tanto, los especialistas recomiendan...

gargamel: ¡BASTA! ¿SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE MI?

goloso: para nada

gargamel: bien,ahora vamos a comer

goloso: ¡al fin!

gargamel: ¡pero ustedes seran la cena!

sastre: ¿po´s no que ibamos a ser oro?

gargamel: si , pero solo seis de ustedes

filosofo: ¿seis? eso es discriminacion

gargamel: pues...los convertire en oro a todos

escrupulo: la formula dice seis

gargamel: entonces...¡ninguno sera oro! , todos iran a la olla

escrupulo: ¡pero entonces no tendremos dinero! 

* * *

(detras de la ventana de gargamel)

fuerte: los pitufos son tan tontos

pitufo: no,mira,genio esta intentando romber el candado mientras los demas distraen a gargajo

habil: es de acero inoxidable,este idiota debio haber gastado su mesada en el, no lo romperá

pitufo: exploradora,desaste de ese gato , silvestre,acata a la cara del jorobado , nosotros tres vamos a liberar a los pitufos,sassy,si el niño ataca,encargate de el , ¿alguna pregunta?

torpe: yo tengo una

pitufo: ve al baño

torpe: okey

se fue detras de un arbusto

* * *

gargamel: ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!

vanidoso: ¿no que...

gargamel:¡callate!

fortachon: ¿no lograste abrir esa cosa?

genio: es inoxidable , este miserable bien que no repara una gotera,pero si cuando se trata de atraparnos

gargamel: (agarra a papa pitufo) ¡tu seras el ultimo para que sufras viendo morir a todos!

papa pitufo: que original

garamel: los ..(le salta la chica a la cara) AAAA! , QUITENMELA! , QUE HORROR!

exploradora: (cerca de la pared) hola! , gatito gatito gatito

azrael le gruño y salto sobre ella, pero se movio de donde estaba y el gato se atoro en el hoyo

exploradora: que tonto

gargamel seguia con la pitufina en la cabeza

corajuda: ¡eso es silvestre! ¡arrancale el poco pelo que tiene!

gargamel: ¡HAS ALGO ,INUTIL!

escrupulo : ¿como que?

gargamel: ¡atrapa a las niñas de la ventana!

escrupulo: ya voy, maldito viejo

mientras caminaba sintio que le caia una bola ensalivada

escrupulo: ¿pero que...

miro al niño congado de cabeza en una tablita

sassy: (con una serbatana) nada personal,mision de rescate

escrulo: ¡tu pedazo de...

lo intento atrapar pero se le escapo

sassy: no me diste

le lanzo un pisoton pero se movio

sassy: mala punteria

escrupulo: ¡VEN PARA ACA NIÑO DEL DEMONIO!


End file.
